La Cliente
by edbe85
Summary: Edward Pattinson es un joven abogado exitoso de Los Ángeles, lo ha conseguido todo en los últimos años, fama, mujeres, dinero, reconocimiento y envidias de parte de sus compañeros abogados, pero ahora se enfrentara a un caso y una cliente que cambiaran su vida, ¿hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar? Por su parte, Bella Stewart es una joven que se ha criado y vivido en


**LA CLIENTE**

**SINOPSIS**

Edward Pattinson es un joven abogado exitoso de Los Ángeles, lo ha conseguido todo en los últimos años, fama, mujeres, dinero, reconocimiento y envidias de parte de sus compañeros abogados, pero ahora se enfrentara a un caso y una cliente que cambiaran su vida, ¿hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar? Por su parte, Bella Stewart es una joven que se ha criado y vivido en los suburbios de Los Ángeles, una nefasta noche en mitad de un sueño se despertara para tropezarse con su destino.

**PROLOGO**

Sintió un fuerte ruido que la despertó del profundo sueño que estaba teniendo. Soñaba que se encontraba en una isla paradisíaca enfrente de la costa brasileña, tumbada tomando los últimos rayos de sol de una tarde especialmente calurosa a finales de junio, junto a la tumbona había una pequeña mesa sobre la cual había depositado la caipirinha y un libro que se estaba leyendo. Cuanto hubiera deseado que ese sueño fuera real, encontrar a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad a aquel ruido que la acababa de despertar, espero un momento a ver si escuchaba algo, pero solo había silencio así que decidió volver a dormirse. Justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, volvió a escuchar otro estruendo, miro el reloj que marcaba las 4.55 horas am. El ruido procedía de la planta baja de la vivienda, quizás de la cocina, pensó. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a la planta baja.

Bajo las escaleras tambaleándose, todavía estaba medio dormida, cuando llego al final de la escalera vio la puerta principal de la casa abierta, se acerco miro fuera de la casa a ver si había alguien y al no ver nada entro en la casa y cerro la puerta. Se dirigió al comedor que que estaba en la penumbra absoluta, fue a encender el interruptor de la luz, pero de repente tropezó con algo, miro al suelo y vio que su padre estaba tendido bocabajo inmóvil.

**CAPITULO 1.**

Edward miró su reloj de muñeca Rolex, marcaba las 9.25 h am, aquel martes caluroso de principios de mayo tenia guardia en el turno de oficio como abogado. Unos meses antes y debido al gran éxito que estaba teniendo en el prestigioso bufete de abogados Flash & Morgan, había negociado compaginar su trabajo en el bufete con el turno de oficio, y así poder ayudar a jóvenes conflictivos sin medios económicos para poder pagarse un buen abogado, al principio los socios mayoritarios de la firma jurídica eran reticentes a dejar a su mayor valor que compaginara su trabajo en el despacho con jóvenes conflictivos, pero debido a la insistencia de Edward y a los existo que había obtenido en todos los casos que había llevado en el despacho aceptaron que trabajara como abogado de oficio, pero solo podía hacerlo una vez cada dos meses.

De repente sonó el teléfono móvil que tenia encima del escrito, era la llamada que llevaba esperando desde hacia un rato. Llamaban desde comisaría, donde había detenida una joven a la que tenía que asistir como su abogado. No le dieron mas datos, únicamente el nombre de su nueva cliente, Bella Stewart.

Llego con su flamante Audi deportivo a la comisaría de policías de Los Ángeles, estaciono el vehiculo en el aparcamiento para personal autorizado. Una vez dentro de comisaría se dirigió al mostrador principal, donde se encontraba una mujer de color de mediana estatura y unos 40 años.

La mujer, cuyo apellido se podía leer en la placa de su camisa era Sra. Smith. Saludó amablemente a Edward y le dijo en que podía ayudarlo. Él le dio los datos de la clienta, la Sra. Smith comprobó los datos en su ordenador y a continuación acompaño a Edward a la celda donde estaba reclutada la joven. La Sra. Smith abrió la celda y dejo pasar a Edward.

Edward se encontró en una celda diminuta, que tenia una ventana en lo alto de la pared por donde entraban los rayos de sol y un banco pegado a la pared estaba sentada supuestamente la Srta. Stewart quien en aquel momento miraba fijamente al suelo. La joven vestía con unos tejanos azules gastados y viejos, unas zapatillas rotas y una sudadera negra con capucha la cual llevaba puesta.

Edward la saludo.

- Hola, soy Edward Pattison y a partir de ahora seré tu abogado. Según consta en el expediente su nombre es Bella Stewart, me equivoco? – Pregunto él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Espero un tiempo prudencial y continuo.

- Bien, bueno por lo que he podido leer en el expediente, anoche día 12 de Mayo de 2012, sobre las 5.15 h am ante el aviso de una llamada telefónica se persono un grupo de policías quienes entraron en la vivienda sito en calle Chicago número 13 de Los Ángeles. Donde encontraron el cadáver del Sr. Bill Stewart y junto a el, se encontraba usted Srta. Stewart. Según el primer informe forense, el Sr. Stewart tenía numerosas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, así como una puñalada en el corazón la cual le causo la muerte. – la miró, pero ella seguía sin decir nada, continuaba mirando al suelo.

- Sabes por que esta detenida? Sabe que es la principal sospechosa del asesinato del Sr. Stewart?

Y entonces después de que realizará aquellas preguntas, la joven alzo la mirada, sus miradas se cruzaron, Edward se quedo paralizado, no sabia que le estaba pasando, simplemente aquella mirada, aquellos ojos verdes, inocentes, llenos de vida y tristeza. Se quedo en blanco, no podía dejar de mirarla, aquella joven era hermosa, tenía la piel del rostro blanca, unos ojos verdes que volverían loco a cualquiera, y unos labios carnosos.

Intento centrarse, esperar que ella dijera algo, pero ella solo lo miraba fijamente, pudo notar que la joven tenia miedo, terror pero a la vez denotaba fuerza en ella, tuvo un impulso y se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado en el banco. No se atrevió a tocarla por mucho que algo dentro de si deseara contacto físico con ella, demonios que me esta pasando pensó. Y entonces le dijo:

- Todo irá bien se lo prometo. La sacare de aquí, pero necesito que me cuente todo lo que paso, todo lo que sabe. Necesito la verdad. En unas horas estará ante el Juez y tenemos que estar preparados, saber que vamos hacer. Este asunto es muy grave Srta. Stewart, pero voy hacer todo lo posible por sacarla de aquí. – Edward se quedo mirándola, esperando una reacción por su parte.

- Yo no he hecho nada, soy inocente. – Dijo Bella mirando intensamente a Edward.

Ante aquella frase, aquella voz, aquella mirada, Edward se sintió el hombre mas perdido del mundo, no sabia ni entendía que le estaba pasando, lo único que tenia claro era que tenia que ayudarla, sacarla de allí, que en aquel momento vendería su alma al diablo por salvarla. Nada tenia sentido.

Su vida hasta hacia unos minutos era perfecta, tenia éxito, dinero, un trabajo que le gustaba y además podía ayudar a jóvenes problemáticos, pero la presencia de aquella joven lo aturdía, despertaba en el unas sensaciones que no reconocía, se sintió ligado a ella.

4


End file.
